


Little Boy Blue

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Assassin AU, It's Trope Time People!, M/M, Violence, characterdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Look at the poor helpless youngling.  Look at him all defenseless and alone and afraid and vulnerable.





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak, OC  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 10\. Secret Agent/Assassin

Bluestreak huddled as far from the Decepticon as he could, optics wide and pale, his vents rattling and overtaxed.

"You're a youngling still, aren't you?" Dropoff said, the fins from his alt mode twitching on his shoulders in some nameless emotion despite the soft tone of voice. "I'm not in the business of torturing younglings."

"You're a 'Con," Bluestreak whimpered.

"It's the Autobots who send younglings into combat they're not prepared for," Dropoff replied and propped his hip against the room's single table.

"Praxus," Bluestreak said, the single word more than enough of an accusation.

"A tragedy," Dropoff said and shook his head. "One that never should have gone the way it did, but then Vos should not have gone the way it did either."

Bluestreak dropped his gaze and gnawed on his lower lip. "I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, little one, but you can't." Dropoff stood and stepped closer, and Bluestreak cringed back into the corner, doorwings protesting the pressure. "I won't hurt you, but I'm not about to send a child back to the Autobots just so you can be thrown into battle again. You're lucky you were merely captured this time."

The hand on his shoulder felt heavy, and Bluestreak whimpered again. "I don't know anything!"

"I didn't think you did," Dropoff said and pulled. "Come out of that corner. I promise, you will not be harmed. In time, maybe you'll come to understand my cause and why I fight. Perhaps you'll even choose to remain."

Bluestreak shuffled forward, doorwings dipping even lower without the wall behind him. "But you're a spy. I can't trust you."

"Oh? And what do you think you know about me?"

"Y-you're the 'Cons spymaster. Soundwave listens, but you're the one who trains the others," Bluestreak said. "They s-said that's why this base had to fall."

A rather pleased smile formed on Dropoff's mouth. "I've become such a threat then," he all but purred.

Bluestreak shifted his weight and hugged his arms to his chest, and Dropoff crooned at him, but his field still swelled with pride. "What if I could make you into a spy? Teach you the places to look for secrets, the way to ask the right questions. Then you could go back, really _see_ for yourself if the Autobots are who you think they are."

"Why would you trust me?" Bluestreak asked, confusion ripe in his voice.

Dropoff leaned down to look Bluestreak right in the optics. "Because, little one, I-" Dropoff's vents hitched, and he stumbled back.

"No, no, continue, I'm curious," Bluestreak said as he followed, his hand still on the energy blade so he could shift the point upward. There was a buzz of charge despite the insulated handle as he nicked Dropoff's spark crystal.

Dropoff fetched up against the table, his optics blown wide. "You..."

"Really don't need your training," Bluestreak finished and gave a final shove to pierce Dropoff's spark.

A burst of light, a flash of horror, and Dropoff began to grey. Bluestreak removed his knife and shut it down. Now he just had to hope Jazz had cleared him a path as promised, and that Mirage had set the charges so they could blow this base to the Pits and cripple the Decepticons' intelligence corps.

"Teach me... Please," Bluestreak muttered as he hacked the door lock and slipped away to rendezvous with his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Go [HERE on my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me, where else to find me, and what I'm up to!


End file.
